Caminando despues de ti
by L.K.M.L
Summary: Una sencilla conversación entre Roy Mustang y Riza Hawkeye. ¿Qué significa un final feliz?


**Advertencias:** Spoiler del manga (tomo 13 en adelante) y del juego "The Prince of The Dawn".

**Notas:** Una breve mención de Ling y Lan Fan. Los amo y no pude dejarlos fuera.

**Tabla: **Tabla Ilusoria (Comunidad de LJ - 30 Vicios)

**Palabras:** #7 Estrella Fugaz.

Al Coronel Roy Mustang le gustaban los lugares amplios pero tenía que admitir que la mansión de la familia Armstrong era ridículamente grande. Tres pisos hacía arriba, grandes ventanales, un lago artificial, tres piscinas, un búnker subterráneo, teatro privado, un salón de fiesta que no tenía nada que envidiar a los palacios de cualquier realeza, tres casas de huéspedes, una veintena de habitaciones para invitados y hectáreas enteras de increíble jardinería era lo que constituían aquella fortaleza. Tanto espacio le estaba empezando a fastidiar y si a eso se le agregaba el hecho de que medio país estuviera allí metido en una fiesta ofrecida por la noble familia en honor a Claudio I de Aurego su tranquilidad estaba llegando a dimensiones apocalípticas, sobre todo porque era el príncipe y no él quien se llevaba los suspiros de casadas y solteras por igual.

Tras una larga y absurda discusión con Fullmetal tratando de convencerle de que no puede "transmutarle" un nuevo sabor a la leche había decidido zafarse de aquella situación y huir a un lugar lejos de todo ese gentío. Un par de minutos caminando sin ningún rumbo fijo pudo divisar una puerta de cristal y más allá de ella una terraza que seguro conducía al jardín. Giró su cabeza para ver el camino recorrido y le sorprendió no saber cómo había llegado allí. "Un hotel" pensó por lo bajo "esta mansión es como un maldito hotel". A lo lejos apenas podía escuchar el bullicio de la gente que se divertía en el salón.

El jardín era inmenso, con una gran terraza que se extendía alrededor de la mansión y que se intercalaba casi matemáticamente con pasto verde y flores que jamás habían visto sus ojos. Justo donde la terraza terminaba empezaban veinte escalones que lo conducían a una de las tres piscinas con la que contaba la residencia. Le dio un trago a la copa de vino que logró tomar poco antes de salir huyendo de aquella fiesta y se dedicó a mirar los alrededores. El clima era perfecto y el cielo estaba lleno de estrella junto a una luna llena que se levantaba en el horizonte. Dio un suspiro de resignación al darse cuenta de que quizá no valía la pena ser testigo de algo tan hermoso si no existía alguien con quien compartirlo. La situación no mejoraba en lo absoluto al recordar que faltaban sólo 30 minutos para el espectáculo de fuegos artificiales que la capital de Amestris ofrecería para celebrar las relaciones diplomáticas con sus vecinos del sur.

El Reino de Aurego y el país de Amestris estaban iniciando una nueva política de paz y cierre de hostilidades que habían comenzado ya hace mucho tiempo. Ambas naciones tenían culpabilidades propias en la Guerra Civil de Ishbal. Aurego, por declarase aliada de la población sólo para después cerrar sus fronteras y no permitir el paso a refugiados; y Amestris, por masacrar indiscriminadamente a casi el pueblo entero llevándolo casi al exterminio. Ishbal era una herida que nunca había sanado. Ahora los sobrevivientes se escondían en guetos y ruinas mientras el gobierno luchaba por enterrar en el olvido aquella horrible tragedia. Roy Mustang trataba de recordar aquel cruel episodio siempre, o más bien, de no olvidarlo. Ese conflicto era un fantasma que lo perseguía cada vez que podía y más de alguna ocasión le había inspirado noches de insomnios y pesadillas.

Después de perder su mirada un rato en la inmensa piscina que se podía ver desde la terraza y que deba la impresión de ser un inmenso espejo natural que reflejaba la bóveda estrellada volvió a mirar al cielo. Una vez cuando era niño un anciano le había dicho que las estrellas que se veían en el firmamento eran las almas de las personas que habían muerto y que ahora vivían en paz en otro lugar donde el odio no existía. Una leve sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios al recordar esas palabras y pensó de nueva cuenta en aquellas víctimas, imaginando, casi utópicamente que allá arriba gozaban de la paz que él les había negado en este mundo.

-No sabía que le gustara ver tanto el cielo, Coronel- aquellas palabras venían de Riza Hawkeye, su ex-teniente y asistente, ahora secretaria del Führer King Bradley. Llevaba un hermoso kimono de color morado ceñido al cuerpo y el cabello recogido. Acababa de entrar por la misma puerta que Mustang había escogido para huir del salón de fiestas y ahora se encontraba parada a un lado de él contemplando también el cielo.

-¿Teniente?- no puedo evitar sentirse asombrado por la visita inesperada de ella. Hace apenas unas horas él había tratado inútilmente de mantener una conversación entre ambos a lo que Hawkeye se negó argumentando "Yo ya no soy su asistente, señor" dando media vuelta y dejando al Coronel con las palabras en la boca. Quizá por esa razón, cuando se percató de su presencia junto a él en el jardín se sintió sorprendido-. ¿Qué hace aquí?

La pregunta distrajo la atención de Riza quizá porque ella también se preguntaba lo mismo.

-Bueno...lo vi salir del salón de baile y no pude evitar seguirlo, señor- bajó la cabeza como si ese acto de confesión implicara una orden desobedecida a su superior-. Lo siento.

El la miro con serenidad y comprendió el "lo siento" que le había dicho. Ambos corrían peligro y lo sabían. Cualquier conversación infiltrada, palabra, confesión, coartada, plan o un descuido minino les podía costar la vida. Estaban siendo vigilados desde hace tiempo por aquellas fuerzas que estaban detrás del ejército de Amestris. Saber que King Bradley era un homúnculo le había costado a Mustang la disolución de su grupo más cercano, quienes habían ido a parar a diversos lugares del país. Excepto, claro, Riza Hawkeye, quien pasó de ser su asistente a ser secretaria de Bradley. El Führer sabía donde dar en clavo y tener a Riza como rehén era, a su vez, una gran ventaja, poniendo la balanza a su favor y evitando también que Roy Mustang cometiera una tontería o una posible rebelión.

Ambos miraron a su alrededor tratando de encontrar algún breve indicio de que alguien los estuviera espiando, pero aquel lugar parecía seguro. Continuaron unos minutos más disfrutando en silencio. Estaban tan acostumbrados a eso que había ocasiones en que se sentían más cómodos cuando no se decían ni una sola palabra.

Fue él quien reanudo el dialogo.

-¿Qué tal va el trabajo con King Bradley?

-Todo bien señor, es un hombre muy responsable y atento.

La confesión tan frívola y falta de emotividad de Riza Hawkeye, propia de un militar, le pareció al Coronel más bien una broma que una realidad, no pudo evitar sonreír ante aquellas palabras y al cabo de unos segundos ella le devolvió la sonrisa. Él continuó.

-¿Y el Príncipe de Aurego? No me va a decir que el hombre no es un encanto por que no se lo creería.

Riza estaba disfrutando de aquello. Hacia ya varios meses que no gozaban de un momento como aquel. Sabía que Clauido I estaba acaparando mucho la atención algo a lo que el hombre que tenía a un lado no estaba acostumbrado. Bajó la mirada al suelo mientras respondía a su pregunta y trató de complacerle un poco el capricho a su superior.

-Le seré sincera señor, creo que prefiero al Príncipe de Xing.

Roy Mustang ahogó una carcajada para que esta no se escuchara por todo el patio y trató de disimularlo empinándose el poco vino que le quedaba en la copa y poder continuar.

-El príncipe de Xing ¿eh? Mis más sinceros respetos para ese joven. Lastima que haya escogido el camino equivocado para alcanzar su sueño.

-No sería el único, pienso yo- la voz de Riza Hawkeye había cambiado, su tono se volvió más nostálgico, triste. Sus ojos seguían clavados en el suelo-. Todos hemos escogidos caminos equivocados soñando con mejores cosas, ¿no lo cree?

Era francotiradora, pero él sabía que esa mujer no necesitaba disparar un arma para dar justo donde más dolía y lo peor es que siempre acertaba. Trató de encontrar palabras adecuadas para sonar optimista.

- Creo yo que ese chico tiene a personas que le enseñarán el verdadero camino hacia sus ideales. La joven que lo ayudó y el abuelo de ella, son gente buena que lo acompañó durante mucho tiempo. Ellos no merecen algo como esto. Sé que tarde o temprano ese joven entenderá en que falló. Con suerte encontrará el tiempo suficiente para remediar los errores cometidos.

Ella asintió levemente con la cabeza percatándose casi por instinto que aquellos chicos extranjero guardaban bastante similitudes con ellos dos: Un joven con un ideal, una chica que lo seguía fielmente al grado de dar la vida por él sin dudarlo. Y todo por lograr un objetivo. "Su" objetivo. El objetivo de ambos.

- Es un príncipe - continuó el militar dándole un toque de solemnidad a su discurso– debe de tener un final feliz, con una princesa perfecta, una boda hermosa, un imponente castillo, un imperio a sus pies y todo eso.

Riza Hawkeye lo miró de reojo, apenas consiente de lo que su superior acababa de decir y le respondió:

-¿Cómo en los cuentos de hadas? No sabía que también creía en esas historias de fantasía, señor.

-Teniente, si usted supiera en todas las cosas en las que creo pienso que jamás me volvería a tomar en serio, ni siquiera tendría el valor de seguir caminando a un lado de mi- suspiró un poco avergonzado de su confesión.

-Después de ti- le corrigió rápidamente ella olvidándose por completo de títulos y jerarquías militares. Traspasando esa barrera invisible tan marcada para ellos y tan difícil de asimilar-. Siempre he camino después de ti - su voz sonó como un susurro y su vista volvió a fijarse en el suelo-.

Él la miró un largo rato consiente de la verdad de su confesión, no tuvo ni siquiera intención de corregirla y poco o nada le importaba si alguien estaba escuchando todo aquello. Ellos eran así, siempre lo habían sido, tan cercanos y a la misma vez tan distantes. Se conocían desde hace tantos años que les resultaba casi imposible recordar en que momento se convirtieron en lo que eran actualmente.

Ambos miraron al cielo unos instantes y en un acto casi irreal como en los cuentos de hadas vieron perfectamente una estrella fugaz surcando el negro cielo de Ciudad Central.

-¿Vio eso Teniente?- respondió sorprendido Roy Mustang sin dejar de mirar el cielo.

-Así es. ¿Pidió un deseo Coronel? - ella parecía un poco divertida con la pregunta-. O me dirá que cree en los finales felices pero no en las estrellas que cumplen deseos.

-Claro que lo hice, y espero que también usted lo haya hecho.

Ella sólo le respondió con una mirada de complicidad.

-Teniente, ¿usted cree que merecemos un final feliz?

Ella dudó un momento y contempló las frágiles posibilidades que se veía en un futuro cercano donde tenían todo para perder y nada para ganar. Ni siquiera tenía valor para contestar esa pregunta.

-Bueno, no somo príncipes de ningún reino y no hemos sido unos inocentes castigados por la maldad de la gente y su ambición. De hecho creo que tenemos muchas deudas por pagar. Además no sé que significa para usted "un final feliz"- concluyó tristemente tratando de encontrar un poco de esperanza en la respuesta que él le devolvería.

Él lo pensó y finalmente le dio las palabras que necesitaba.

-Es verdad, no somos príncipes, ni siquiera somos héroes... pero seguimos vivos, y en este momento para mi eso es más que suficiente. Sobre el final feliz...- meditó un momento mientras trataba de visualizar ese final, materializarlo y hacerlo realidad. Dudó, pero se atrevió a decirlo en ese momento que podía hacerlo-. Teniente, ¿algún día podría usted caminar a mi lado y no después de mi? Para mí ese seria un final perfecto.

Ella le dio una sonrisa sincera y él pensó que eso sería lo único que obtendría como respuesta pero poco después ella continuó en voz baja pero firme.

-Sus deseos son ordenes, señor.

La gente empezaba a rodear los jardines de la familia Armstrong, estaba a punto de comenzar el espectáculo de fuegos artificiales. El Coronel Roy Mustang miró lentamente a la mujer que tenía a su lado, como si estuvieran inmersos en su propio universo y el resto del mundo no importara. Agradeció tenerla allí esa noche y pensó que con un poco de suerte, quizá en un futuro podría tenerla a su lado para siempre, al fin y al cabo ese fue el deseo que pidió esa noche.


End file.
